Reasons Behind a Gift
by WingsofRain
Summary: / ash & may / "He grinned at the wooden Teddiursa, thanking me with that beautifully clueless smile I had grown so used to. I merely nodded in response, wondering if he would eventually figure it out." Post Wallace Cup.


**Happy Holidays everyone!**

**Well, this idea literally came out of nowhere. I guess, while I was watching **_**A Full Course Tag Battle**_** (again) it struck me odd that May would have gotten Ash and Brock wooden figurines. And, when Brock said "Knowing what they were for would be nice?" I knew that there had to be **_**some **_**sort of story hidden in the gifts. So, this fanfic came to life.**

**Meant to be a short oneshot, but somehow, the writing got out of hand. Well, I'm sure you guys can comprehend with that ;)**

**Dedicated to the lovely Advanceshippers on Bulbagarden. You guys are the best!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Short and simple.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_**R e a s o n s **_behind a **G I F T**

* * *

"Bye everybody!"

Leaning precariously over the railing of the ship, May waved back to her friends standing at the pier, new and old alike. Her blue eyes swept past each of their faces, memorizing, remembering, _living_ – anything that would keep her mind off of the imminent nostalgia that she knew would soon overwhelm her. Instead, she focused on that solitary moment, where her happy memories transcended every other thought that passed through her mind in their empty, honey-coated promises.

She didn't move from that spot until her friends' goodbyes had trailed off into the wind, though the sound of it would not fade from her ears for a long time. Bittersweet. Her hand was still raised slightly in farewell, and she let it fall limply to her side.

It must be impossible that she already missed them. Even more than she had before. The brown haired coordinator sighed, squinting hopefully out into the distance once more before heading below deck to her room.

Reaching the patron cabins tucked away in the hull of the cruise ship, May opened the door slowly, walking toward the small, neatly made bed and sitting down on the sheets. The porthole shaped window on the other side of the room was almost rendered opaque by the fierce light of the sunset, the ocean outside lit into gold-encrusted foam. There was a lulling rustle in the room, the steady swell of breaking waves the only harmony between sea and sky, save for the occasional cry of a passing Wingull.

May lay back onto the bed, staring at the blank ceiling. It was only then, in the moment of physical fatigue and mental seclusion that the day's events seemed to finally catch up with her.

She had lost another contest. A considerably _small_ defeat compared to the other losses she had endured over the years, but it was a defeat nevertheless. May shifted onto her side, noticing with a reluctant frown that her mind had carefully preserved the memories of that final round with unnecessary clarity. She could still hear the cheers of the audience, feel that familiar high of adrenaline and focus, sense the sharp disappointment when she realized that she had ultimately lost.

A sad smile ghosted across her lips. Dawn was certainly a good coordinator. Ash must have taught her well. Or it could be that she was just a natural.

_(Ash…)_

The tiny voice obscured in the muted corners of her heart gave a sigh.

(This wasn't just pain. It was _longing_.)

May shook her head fiercely, trying to dispel the misery before it could settle any farther. She had been lucky enough to have seen them again. Brock. Pikachu. Ash. Not to mention that she had made many new friends _and _experienced the final round of the Wallace Cup first-hand.

_But you still lost._

May gritted her teeth, cursing at her own selfishness. She should be _happy_. Dawn deserved that ribbon, especially having had lost so many contests before. The blue haired girl was still _new _in the contest world after all, May thought with a shamefully artificial smile.

"_And whoever wins, no hard feelings."_

Her own words from before punctured through her thoughts. May laughed bitterly, surprised by the irony.

_(Selfish, selfish, selfish!)_

The voices battled for dominance in the peripherals of her mind, one voice cheerily righteous while the other was bitterly cynical. May wasn't quite sure which side to take, but if anything, she associated with the negativity, to some degree. It was hurt, disappointed, upset. It _had _been hurt too many times to count.

"_Hey May? Good luck for the rest of your Johto contests."_

(How was it possible that one voice alone could bring so much frustration, yet so much hope all at once?)

Still, without much pause, a smile spread across May's face. It was almost involuntary now – her lips curved upward in spite of herself at the mere thought of his _name._

But then again, it wasn't really without _reason_. His encouragement was her warmth, her hope. Ash meant more to her than he would probably ever know. May could still feel his hand on hers as they shook, and just the thought of it threw her heart into faster palpitations.

The smile unexpectedly disappeared as fast as it had come, melting into a frown. The sudden memory of Ash's happiness for Dawn when he realized that she had won the Wallace Cup replayed before her eyes. May felt her heart sink. What was she thinking, assuming that Ash returned the feelings that she had for him?

(But that was just it, wasn't it? _Did_ she have feelings for him-?)

_Selfish!_

May bowed her head in shame. How could she think about her friend like that? Of course, she had to admit, her first response to the other coordinator had been jealousy. Bitterness. Seeing Dawn laugh with Ash and Brock about memories she would never share made her feel replaced, replaced by someone who wasn't even half as experienced as she was-

_Enough!_

May pushed the thoughts viciously out of her head, sitting up so she could remove her shoes, perhaps to lie down and get some shut-eye. As she leaned back to undo the laces however, a sudden, crinkling noise from inside her pocket sounded, startling her. Briefly confused, May reached into the pocket and rummaged around, extracting a thin, white sheet of paper.

_Wooden Teddiursa - $10.50_

_Wooden Ursaring - $10.50_

_(Oh…)_

May looked at the receipt with mild surprise. She had almost forgotten about the gifts she had bought for Ash and Brock. The thought of it suddenly brought a deluge of memories, and a sharp pang of uncertainty. Had they figured out why she had bought them those figurines yet? Did she make the right choice in doing so?

* * *

_I was so excited. Thrilled._

_Just a few more minutes and the boat would reach the port in Lake Valor. The thought that I would be seeing my friends again overshadowed every other feeling that crowded my subconscious heart - including my slight nervousness for the forthcoming Wallace Cup I had come here for. _

_I squinted out into the distance, the sea breeze blowing through my brown hair in a teasing, briny caress. I could just make out the port now, the sight only softly obscured by the rising ocean spray. _

_There were three people standing there, two of which, oh, I knew so well._

_A lovely shock of anticipation shot through me so quickly that it knocked me breathless._

_I looked down swiftly to make sure that my two shopping bags were still next to me. I peeked into them, although I already knew that one held a wooden Teddiursa figurine and the other held a wooden Ursaring. In my green pack, there was a small velvet case with a Piplup necklace for Dawn; the coordinator that was traveling with Ash now._

_I glanced out toward the port again, now able to see colors and shapes. The one person who was standing the farthest forward was definitely Ash, and I could just barely make out Pikachu on his shoulder. A taller figure standing behind him was most likely Brock, and on the other side of Ash was a blue-haired girl._

_So that was Dawn._

_A spasm of irrational jealousy rushed through me, burning, twisting, coiling._

_I shook my head, not wanting to think about that. I didn't even know her yet – I had to give her a chance. Taking in a short breath, I worked to put a bright, optimistic smile on my face, before hastening to take out a pokeball from my green pack, throwing it into the air._

"_Come on out Beautifly!"_

_My loyal Bug pokemon flashed out in a bright flicker of sparkles. It smiled at me and flapped its wings excitedly, stirring drafts of sea mist._

_I pointed out toward the port. "All right Beautifly, would you mind flying out there to greet Ash and Brock for me? Make sure they know I'm on my way," I teased, winking. _

_Beautifly grinned at me and nodded, turning without another word to fly out towards the bay._

_So close now. I picked up the two shopping bags and waited impatiently to land._

* * *

She could still remember the excitement with perfect clarity, how it had sparkled and flowed like bubbling stream water. May opened her eyes, half-expecting to see Ash and Brock and Dawn standing in front of her when she did so.

But it was just her hands, reaching into vacant space, painfully empty.

* * *

_I was finally here. Making sure that everything was in its place, I bounded down from the ferry and rushed over to where my friends were waiting._

"_Wow! Ash, Pikachu and Brock, great to see you!" I exclaimed warmly, my voice an octave high with delight. _

_Ash sent me a bright smile, so glorious and familiar. _"_Thanks May, it's great to see you too!" he said, inclining his head forward. Retracing his features, his voice, his eyes – it was as if I had never left._

_From behind him, Brock cleared his throat, stepping forward. _"_Uh, that's a lot of luggage?" he questioned, eyeing the bags I held, though his smile was warm with greeting. I beamed at him._

"_Oh, this? I brought presents!"_

_My hands were shaking as I reached into the bags, taking out the two figurines that I had bought and presenting them to my friends. Ash's face lit up in a wider smile, taking the gift from me._

"_Wow, thanks, this is awesome!" he exclaimed, studying the wooden Teddiursa. On his shoulder, Pikachu cheered in agreement. I merely nodded in response, memorizing that radiant, dense smile on his face with both frustration and acceptance._

_Brock looked pleased as well, but also puzzled as he turned the figurine in his hands. "Knowing what it was for would be nice," he teased as he examined the gift._

_My hand froze briefly on its way to my green pack as I was reaching for Dawn's present. Shaking off the tremor, I simply gave him a knowing, curious stare, saying nothing._

* * *

The uncertainty was stronger this time as it flooded her heart. May wondered whether or not they had realized the true meaning of the gift yet - specifically if _he _had figured out the hidden message behind it. She lay back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling, speculating.

* * *

"Um, guys? We should really be getting back to the Pokemon center; it's getting pretty late," a spiky-brown haired boy remarked as he looked out pensively toward the darkening sky.

The blue haired coordinator standing in front of him frowned.

"Aw Brock! I just won my first contest after so long; I need more time to gloat to myself," Dawn said teasingly, though she hastened to return her newly won Aqua ribbon back into its case.

A black haired boy came up from behind her, pausing a little for a yellow, electric mouse pokemon to jump onto his shoulder.

"Great work on that again Dawn," Ash commented, though his voice and eyes seemed far away. On his shoulder, Pikachu looked at him questionably.

"Pika pi?"

Dawn didn't seem to notice.

"Well, you're right, I guess we should be heading back," she said, picking up Piplup, who was resting on the ground and holding it in her arms. She looked toward the Pokemon Center, the bright lights even visible from the port. She winked and started to run. "Okay, last one there is a rotten Eggsecute!"

Brock chuckled slightly, turning to walk after her. Ash trailed a little behind, looking back toward the dark ocean. They had not moved from the port since May had departed, spending the last moments there bathed in the light of the sunset.

Ash sighed. Was it possible that he missed her already? His gloved fingers delved idly into his pockets, one questing hand searching the folds until it had found refuge with the halved Terracotta ribbon tucked safely away.

Truth be told, he had been quite surprised, but nevertheless warmly and perhaps _overly _delighted when May had pulled her half out first, on that moonlit balcony just a few days ago, asking him if he still had his. At the moment, he had suddenly felt the strongest urge to laugh, to say, _"Yes, of course, how could I not?"_ But instead, he had nodded, made a sound of agreement in his throat, and pulled out his own ribbon half from its place in his pocket.

And then there was that moment when their two halves had met in a glinting representation of their friendship, finally _whole_ after so long, that had curiously caused Ash to forget all else, forget the Wallace Cup, forget Pikachu resting on his shoulder, forget that Brock and Dawn were watching them, if only in that short, magical second. It was a peculiar feeling, though a pleasant one at that, of complete and total isolation with only yourself and your perfect other, connecting, remembering, _reuniting_ under the patient, glass embrace of the moon.

Shuffling his feet a bit faster, Ash glanced up and saw Brock walking a little ways ahead, his usual backpack slung across his shoulders. There was something different about the usually dull fabric however – namely, the two brightly colored bags peeking out from inside the knapsack's opening. Ash's eyes widened, suddenly remembering what was _in _those bags.

_May's presents._

Swallowing, he hastened to catch up to his friend.

"Hey Brock?" Ash asked, trying to sound completely casual as he sidled up to the taller boy. His spiky haired companion looked down at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Hm?"

"D-do you remember the presents May got us? The wooden figurines?" Ash shoved his hands behind his back nonchalantly, hoping his voice sounded indifferent.

Brock smiled slightly, giving a wise nod, reaching into his pack and taking out the two bags.

"Yeah, it was really nice of her to get them for us huh?" He ruffled the bright colored plastic and took out its contents, handing the wooden Teddiursa to Ash and retrieving his own wooden Ursaring. "They're really intricately carved; I wonder where in Johto she bought them..."

Ash wasn't really listening to his musings, nodding once in a while to act as if he was. His hand traced the little figurine, feeling the smooth wood parting between his gloved fingers and admiring the realistic appeal to it.

It was a charming present, but what was it for? Not that he really minded; anything from May made him happy. However, everything May did though usually had a reason; his intuition was telling him that there was something important about this gift that he hadn't yet realized-

Dawn's voice suddenly pierced through his thoughts.

"Wow, I'm more tired than I thought I was," she yawned, walking through the sliding glass doors into the Pokemon Center. Ash blinked a little under the florescent lights, not yet acclimated to the brightness.

The three of them then proceeded to give Nurse Joy their pokemon and booked rooms for an overnight stay. During the entire process, Brock felt the fleeting suspicion that Ash was only there in abstract; he could sense that his friend's mind was elsewhere. He however, did not comment, forgetting about his friend's uncharacteristic silence after setting eyes on Nurse Joy standing behind the counter.

The rest of the night passed peacefully. After eating dinner in the café, the group all took warm showers and retreated to their rooms, bidding each other good night.

Settling finally into his own room, Ash set Pikachu down onto the floor and walked over to his bed, lying down on the sheets and staring at the ceiling. So much had happened in so little time; he was having a hard time absorbing it all.

"Pika pi, pikachu," the yellow mouse pokemon said, bounding on top of its trainer. Ash smiled, absently petting Pikachu's fur.

"Do you miss May too, buddy?" he asked quietly, his eyes blank. Pikachu glanced up at its trainer as if to say, _"Yeah, and I can see you miss her a lot too."_

Ash laughed, casting his gaze to the floor. He looked around wearily, his eyes pausing at the shopping bag containing May's gift. Slowly, he stood to retrieve it, taking out the wooden Teddiursa again. Pikachu eyed it curiously.

"Yeah, it's a pretty cool gift huh?" he said, half to himself.

_Wow! Ash, Pikachu and Brock, great to see you!_

Ash closed his eyes briefly, remembering her voice with a strange pang of regret.

_Why do I feel like I missed an important chance to tell her something?_

His mind felt both tired and confused. The black haired boy gave a resigned sigh, leaning over to place the figurine onto the bedside table.

However, as he did, he suddenly lost his balance for a brief second. His hands instinctively reached out to steady himself, causing the Teddiursa to slip from his fingers and fall toward the ground.

"Oh no!"

Ash cried out, trying futilely to grasp at the toppling figurine. His fingers glanced off the wood and it fell to the floor, breaking neatly into two parts.

Ash stared morosely at the severed pieces. Pikachu frowned and looked up at its trainer sadly.

"Pikachu pi pika."

The black haired boy heaved another sigh. As he bent down to gather up the broken pieces, he suddenly realized that something was off. Now that he looked at it more closely, he saw that the Teddiursa was broken too precisely to be fractured. The head and the body were now two separate, neat halves, not like it was shattered, but as if made that way.

Curious, Ash picked up the two pieces, Pikachu bounding onto his shoulder again to get a closer look. To his surprise, the inside of the figurine was hollow, a thin opening wide enough to hold a small object. Intrigued, Ash carefully shook the wooden body.

From inside the figurine, a small, white box fell out and landed gently on his lap.

* * *

_Alone again…_

The words echoed impassively inside of May's head, though they weren't entirely painful. It was a beautiful, serene night, the moon glowing like a silver coin hanging in the darkness of the sky. The air around her was perfectly quiescent, tinged with slight, balmy warmth.

Satisfied, the young coordinator slipped off her backpack, stopping under a small clearing in the middle of the forest. It was getting late, and her legs were tired from walking such a long way from the port. She searched quickly through her belongings, carefully setting out her sleeping bag and tossing all her pokeballs into the air.

"Come on out everyone!"

There was a bright flash of white light, followed by the semi-musical murmurs of her various pokemon, breaking through the silence of the night. May turned to them, a glowing smile flickering across her face.

"Now, I just want to tell you all again how proud I am of all of you; you were wonderful throughout the Wallace Cup and my overall trip to Sinnoh, I don't know what I would do without you guys," she told them, her voice light but sincere. At the words, all her pokemon turned to give her a kind of look, as if saying, _"Well, of course!"_

May laughed, her eyes sparkled with pride. "Ok, I know you guys are hungry, so let's eat!" she announced with a flourish.

Before she had left Sinnoh, Brock had given her a small box full of food. May now extracted it from her bag, pausing to start a small fire and to fill up everyone's bowls with Pokemon food and a few pokeblocks. Casual murmurs and the sound of chewing drifted softly through the small clearing as they ate, shaded by the trees and the warmth of the fire.

May lay back against a tree trunk, perched on the soft, downy material of her sleeping bag, holding a sticky rice ball in her hands. The small fire in front of her flickered with life, turning her blue eyes almost translucent and throwing dark shadows dancing around her. These tiny, insignificant movements of setting up camp always seemed to remind her of her travels with Ash and Brock, and how they would always set up site at the end of a day's journey, just like this. Only the absence of them reminded her that she was now in Johto, while they were probably camping out somewhere in Sinnoh.

The young coordinator sighed, looking up at the sky. The stars glimmered like tiny diamonds in a piece of velvet cloth, beautiful and vast and continuous.

_Diamonds…_

The thought suddenly reminded her yet again of the gifts she had given to Ash and Brock. May fidgeted with a loose strand on her clothes, curious and worried and unsatisfied. Tiredly, she let her eyelids slowly flicker shut. Underneath her closed eyes, she could still plainly remember the story behind the two figurines she had bought…

* * *

_I was entirely bewildered as I stood in the center of the crowd, wondering where to look next._

_It was almost impossible to imagine that such a small town would contain such a large, bustling marketplace. There were rows and rows of stands, each brightly colored with their various merchandise, ranging from pastries to jewelry to books._

_I meandered through the different stalls, my lips pursed thoughtfully as I glanced toward the different items for sale. What could I get my friends? Perhaps a badge case for Ash, and a cooking set for Brock? I shook my head, frowning. I wanted to find something unique and special. _

"_Would you like a sample young lady?"_

_I turned, a little startled, at the voice. The male shopkeeper standing behind me held out a plate of freshly-baked muffins balanced in his hands. His apron was covered with flour and his hands were stained with berry juice._

"_Sure, thank you!" I smiled at him in appreciation, reaching to select one of the smallest muffins. Tentatively, I took a bite._

_The taste was incredible. Cinnamon sugar wrapped up by the smallest hint of honey, enfolded into the light, fluffy texture of the muffin. In the center of the pastry, there was a tangy filling made by some sort of juicy berry, spilling from the center as I bit into it. The muffin was still fresh, warming my fingers as I ate. _

_The delicious taste of the pastry suddenly reminded me of Brock's affinity to cooking, bringing back a cascade of memories. I felt a familiar aching resonate from my chest. Longing. Remembrance._

_But I was going to see them soon. I turned to the shopkeeper, who was looking at my reaction expectantly. _

"_It's delicious!" I told him, brushing the rest of the crumbs off my fingers. The baker smiled widely, obviously pleased. _

"_That's good. If you would like to buy any, I sell all the different kinds with different berry fillings." He waved toward his shop behind him with a flourish._

_Looking across his shoulder, I noticed the shop's quaint interior, containing an old fashioned clay oven and rows of muffins lined in glass cases. Staring at lines of pastries however, I suddenly had an idea. _

_"Oh…yes I must agree, your muffins were delicious! Um, would you happen to have the recipe for them, perhaps?"_

_The baker set down the sample plate and wiped his stained fingers on his apron. "Ah, a lady that likes cooking! Yes, I do sell the recipe…the stack is over there by the oven." He went over to the spot and picked up a small, laminated sheet of paper from the pile and handed it to me._

"_Ah! This is perfect, __thank you so much!" I said gratefully, taking the paper. After paying him the money, I slipped the thin sheet into my backpack and continued to the next store. I was positive that Brock was going to love the recipe-it would be the perfect present to him._

_Ambling along another row of shops, I was suddenly reminded of something Ash had told me earlier. According to him, he and Brock were now traveling with another coordinator named Dawn. I flushed, and changed direction for a jewelry store. It would be impolite to leave this new coordinator out in my gift giving._

_I soon approached another small stall; this one was named "Across the Pokemon World". Curious, I glanced at items they were selling. I realized quickly that the jewelry here was modeled after the Pokemon from each region. Passing by the Hoenn table, I stared fondly at a pair of Torchic earrings, and then a Beautifly necklace. _

_But Dawn was from Sinnoh. I paused at the Sinnoh table and surveyed the different Pokemon there that I had never seen before. What should I get Dawn then? I racked my brain for some slight bit of information, not remembering exactly what Pokemon she had._

_I then remembered another conversation I had with Ash over the phone. Dawn's first pokemon had been a Piplup, and it was now one of her strongest contest battlers. With this in mind, I approached the shopkeeper and asked her if she had any jewelry modeled after that._

_She smiled at me warmly, reaching behind the counter and taking out a Piplup necklace, holding it up for my inspection. "How about this one?"_

"_That's perfect," I said, reaching into my pack to take out some money. The shopkeeper placed the necklace into a purple case and handed it to me. I thanked her, and, with a self-gratifying smile, I walked off to another stand._

_Two presents down, one to go. But the problem about this last one was that it was the hardest one to find. As I ambled aimlessly through the crowded market, I looked from store to store, but nothing seemed to capture my interest. _

_Near the end of the square however, I came across another stall called, "Legends Behold." On the two midnight-blue cloth covered tables were small figurines, glittering jewels, stacks of hardcover books and other small trinkets. Intrigued, I drifted closer toward the stand._

_The shopkeeper was sitting at a small table, his eyes riveted on a wooden ornament that he was carving. He glanced up as I approached, smiling in welcome before bending over his work again._

_I studied the different baubles, marveling at the intricate wooden carvings that depicted various different Pokemon. There were mostly portrayals of Johto pokemon, but there were a few others from other regions as well._

_I stopped as my wandering eyes fell upon a carving of a Teddiursa. The smooth wooden Pokemon statue was extremely detailed, especially at the face. I glanced at the large, innocent eyes of the figurine, suddenly feeling a dizzying rush of déjà vu._

_The Teddiursa, for some odd, unknown reason, brought up the image of Ash's warm brown eyes, staring into mine._

_I exhaled sharply, carefully picking up the figurine. As I looked at it more closely, it really did remind me of Ash. Friendly, sweet and innocent. But at the same time, headstrong, determined and reckless._

_The same feeling of longing rushed through me like before, but I quickly pushed it away, not wanting to get distracted with the familiar pang of agony I felt whenever I thought about him. I glanced quickly back at the table. Next to the empty spot where the Teddiursa had been, there was also a statue of an Ursaring._

_A small smile spread across my lips. Perhaps ironic, but the Ursaring reminded me of Brock. Brotherly and protective. I picked up that statue as well, then walked over to the shopkeeper._

"_How much for these?" I asked him, my voice breathless, possibly from excitement at finding the perfect gifts._

_The merchant looked up, setting down his unfinished carving with a smile. "Ah, you picked two very good ones I must say. They're both $10.50. Would you like to purchase something to go with them? People usually add something inside the figurine."_

_(Inside?)_

_I could tell that he understood the confused look on my face. He reached to take both of the figurines from me, then carefully unscrewed the top portion of the Teddiursa._

"_See? There's a small opening in them for holding other small things," he explained as he showed me the thin, empty space inside the figurine. My eyes widened in realization._

"_Oh! Well, in that case, perhaps I'll get something to put into that Teddiursa…" My eyes flickered toward the jewelry counter. I went over quickly and stroked the glittering gems, some bigger than others. They were set in a rainbow of colors, but I noticed that most of them were a deep shade of blue. Another wave of déjà vu claimed me as I realized that the crystals were almost the same color as the crystals from the Sea Crown…in a legend that now seemed so far away… _

_(Luvdiscs…)_

_(Manaphy…)_

_(Rescue me…)_

_The memory almost threatened to pull me under, but I quickly pushed it away. I then turned, a little confused, to the shopkeeper. _

"_Excuse me, but would you mind telling me why there are so many of these blue crystals? I haven't seen ones like those before."_

_He looked up at my inquiry and a brief grin flashed across his face._

"_Ah, the legend of the Crystal Lake. Have you heard of it?"_

_I shook my head, and he walked over, picking up a crystal and turning it around in his fingers._

"_Oh, that's a shame - it's a pretty famous legend in our village; so sad, yet so beautiful. Would you like me to tell you?" _

_I nodded eagerly, and so the shopkeeper leaned forward, as if telling a secret, his twinkling eyes turning animated as he told his story._

"_All right, well, our village is most famous for its large lakes, as you may have seen, but there is this one lake up in the mountains that surpass them all in beauty and mystery. The Crystal Lake. Legend has it, that long ago, there was a beautiful young woman named Haruka that lived up in those mountains. Her small house was believed to be right next to the Crystal Lake. What is so special about that lake is that the water there was incredibly pure; and even more peculiar, there were large, green crystals that grew by the water's edge, almost like a strange sort of crystallized vegetation."_

"_No, down in the village lived a man named Hai-Senpai. He was well-loved by the townspeople and was a very strong Pokemon trainer. One day, he decided to head toward the Crystal Lake for training, since many had said that the conditions there were very cold; perfect for endurance exercise and such. With that thought in mind, he headed up the mountains with his pokemon, and was very close to the lake when he suddenly tumbled in the uneven snow, hitting his head on a rock and knocking him out cold. It was lucky that Haruka had just been out walking and noticed him. Fearing that the man would freeze to death, she brought him back to her house and nursed him back to health. Hai-Senpai was extremely grateful, wanting to give Haruka something in return for her hospitality. So, he gave her a charm made of blue crystal, obtained from his father, who was a miner down in the village. He promised to visit her again, and left the mountains with that promise."_

"_Gradually, the two fell deeply in love. They visited each other as often as they could, but the mountains were hard to cross and did not allow them to see each other frequently. However, their love stayed strong despite the distance."_

"_It was one day that a horrible storm tore across the mountains. The man had just been going to visit the woman when he suddenly got caught in the storm. Worrying for Haruka, he used his two pokemon, a Noctowl and a Slowking, to help him get up the mountain."_

"_Upon arriving at the Crystal Lake, Hai-Senpai realized that his worst fears had been confirmed. Haruka's house had been broken by the weight of dirty snow and rock, trapping her inside. With the help of his pokemon however, he forced a way inside to find her."_

"_She was lying unconscious in the snow, frozen from the cold. Hai-Senpai frantically tried to revive her, succeeding after a few tries, but she was still weak. Relieved, Hai-Senpai helped her up and was about to escape the house with her, but at that moment, another tumble of snow and ice fell upon them. In the process, Hai-Senpai broke his leg, and, now unable to move, the two were trapped in the house."_

"_The only way out was up, yet there was only one flying pokemon – Hai-Senapi's Noctowl. Knowing this, Haruka begged him to leave without her and save his own life, but Hai-Senpai refused. Instead, he tried to get her to safety first, swearing that they would both escape. However, it soon proved too late, and the final mass of dirty snow plummeted from the mountain top."_

"_The ice and rock buried both Haruka and Hai-Senapi, who, at the last moment, forced his pokemon to escape safely. The fierce storm picked up then, overflowing the Crystal Lake and flooding Haruka's house, crumbling it to pieces. Both Hai-Senpai and Haruka died from this tragic incident."_

"_As the storm finally passed, the Crystal Lake was ruined. The water was now dirty and the crystals growing near it went dull, crumbling to pieces. Years passed, and the Crystal Lake seemed to slowly fade away into nothingness. Only Hai-Senpai's pokemon, Noctowl and Slowking, kept returning to the spot, driven to grief by their trainer's death and visiting the lake everyday, as if keeping vigil."_

"_It was only five years later that Suicune, the legendary pokemon of the North Winds came across this village. It traveled up to the mountains and saw the destruction of the Crystal Lake, and it just so happened that Slowking and Noctowl were there. Still grief-stricken, the two pokemon told Suicune the entire story, begging the legendary pokemon to perhaps restore the lake back to its original splendor. Suicune obliged, and with its purifying powers, the Crystal Lake was suddenly beautiful again."_

"_But, it was only then that the strangest thing occurred. As Suicune took one last bounding leap off the lake, the water started to shimmer. A bright glow surrounded the small clearing, and the crystals that were growing there were suddenly revitalized. But, instead of green, they were now a brilliant, deep blue. Surprised, Hai-Senpai's Slowking walked into the clear water, submerging itself inside. Once he resurfaced, he was holding a small, blue crystal, more brilliant in color than the ones growing beside the lake. It looked just like the charm that Hai-Senapi had given to Haruka so long ago. And at that point, both pokemon realized that this charm symbolized their love."_

"_So," the shopkeeper straightened up again, and the magic of the story dissipated as he placed the crystal back onto the counter. "Hai-Senpai's pokemon came down the mountain and told the village the entire story. It became so popular that all the jewelers' started selling these blue crystals. As you would notice if you stayed here longer, when a man gives a women an engagement ring, the jewel is always this kind of blue crystal, symbolizing the love that had been as strong as the bond between Hai-Senpai and Haruka. Others just find the jewel pretty, but it really is supposed to show love and purity, and also a little bit of unrequited sadness."_

_The shopkeeper went quiet. I looked up from the jewels, feeling the ghost of a tear pricking at my eyes._

"_That's so beautiful," I whispered. Love and sadness and purity. _

_(Would it be a good idea to get Ash…?)_

_I didn't finish the thought, now eagerly scanning the table. I selected one of the smallest blue crystals solely because of its magnificent color. It was richer, brighter than the rest._

_Wordlessly, I handed the shopkeeper the crystal along with the two figurines. He gave me an approving look before placing it carefully into a blank white box filled with cotton. He then slipped it into the Teddiursa, screwing the wooden head on top and placing both that and the Ursaring into bright pink shopping bags._

_I took the bags from him, paying him for the trinkets and then slipping the receipt into my pocket. _

"_Have a nice day," he told me before sitting down and returning to his wooden carving._

_I threw a smile at him, then fled with my treasure._

* * *

May bit her lip, feeling as though she had just relived the whole experience. Her glazed eyes swept across the little campsite. The fire was now burned out to only a pile of glowing coals, and her pokemon were all getting ready to sleep on the blanket she had spread out for them. May glanced at all of them tenderly before slipping into her own sleeping bag, her eyes fluttering close.

She fell asleep immediately, yet her mind continued to remember, to wander. Her subconscious quietly took over, leaving her consciousness in the dark.

* * *

_I stared pensively at the three presents on my desk: one for Brock, one for Dawn and one for Ash. I ticked off a mental list in my head, wondering what it possibly was that I was forgetting._

_I was now in the Pokemon Center, having come here to my room to get some rest before traveling to Sinnoh. I knew that I should probably be doing something productive, but I felt that the presents were still…incomplete in a way._

_Perhaps the presents just needed some personalized touches. I took the Ursaring statue and unscrewed the top, reaching to place in it the recipe for the delicious berry muffins I had tasted today. My hand paused, and I took out a pencil from my pack, writing a quick note on the back of the recipe._

**Hope you like this Brock. I know that the ones you will make will be one thousand times better than the ones I tasted today.**

**- May**

_Much better. I neatly folded the paper and slipped it into the Ursaring figurine. Setting that aside then, I reached for Dawn's present. What should I write for her? My hand slowed as I wrote a simple note inside the purple case._

**To Dawn and Piplup. Good luck on your Sinnoh Contests.**

**-May**

_That didn't sound too bad. For some strange reason, thinking about Dawn stirred a faint flicker of jealousy, though I did not want to admit that to myself. I had no right to that, especially seeing that I hadn't met her yet._

_I pushed away her present and gently picked up the last one. Ash's present. I carefully unscrewed the top of the Teddiursa and took out the white box containing the crystal._

_Nestled inside the cotton was the blue jewel. It winked at me, glittering brightly like it had when sitting on the shopkeeper's counter. I wasn't sure what to do with this present. If I really allowed myself to write anything, I would probably end up writing a long letter, or perhaps ramble on about nothing and everything. I sighed, frustrated, twirling my pencil in my hand._

_I suddenly noticed a small piece of paper peeking out from under the crystal. I took it out and flipped it over curiously. I realized that it was a little note, explaining the legend of the Crystal Lake and what the crystal symbolized. Perfect. _

_(Maybe the note could give Ash a little insight…?)_

_I turned the paper over to the blank side of it, placing my pencil tip on it, pondering. I thought over all the things I could say, all the things that I never would get a chance to say. Idly, I let my pencil doodle across the paper._

_I looked down suddenly at the paper. On the back, I had subconsciously written three words._

**I love you.**

_A blush spread across my face. How ironic. How foolish. I wasn't even sure if the words were completely true yet, seeing that I had never been given quite a chance to really think about it. _

_(But, if that were true, why did those three little words look so __**right**__-?)_

_I sat there, debating. Would it be wise to leave those words there?_

_Probably not. I gave a sigh, more irritated at myself than anything, and turned my pencil around to erase the message._

_A sudden, muffled knock on my door nearly made me drop my pencil. I twisted around to see, calling out, "Come in!"_

_The door opened and Nurse Joy was standing there, watching me kindly. _

"_There are two people down in the lobby waiting for you by the names of Drew and Solidad. They said you were going with them somewhere…?"_

_I jumped up. "Oh, that's right! Thank you so much Nurse Joy for coming up here; I'll get down right away." _

_Without thinking, I hastily placed the note inside the white box, sealed it, and pushing it into the Teddiursa figurine, screwing the lid on tightly. I then grabbed my pack and hurriedly tied my bandana on my head, flustered from forgetting that I had promised to meet Drew and Solidad for lunch today. With Nurse Joy behind me, I rushed from the room._

_The note remained untouched._

* * *

Seconds. Minutes. Time didn't really make much sense anymore.

Ash didn't know how long he had stared at the small box in his lap, but it wasn't until Pikachu patted him on the arm that he realized that he hadn't been breathing.

The black haired boy drew in a staggered breath, contemplating. His eyes darted over to his loyal Pokemon, who was looking at the box with slight impatience and curiosity, but making no move to open it.

He took another deep breath, not knowing exactly what he was steeling himself for. With shaking fingers, he lifted the lid.

Inside the simple white box was a cloud of cotton, nestled in the center was a brilliant, blue crystal. Ash heard himself gasp in surprise.

"Pika pi, pikachu." The electric pokemon made a small noise of wonder, reaching to touch the crystal. Ash didn't need to look down to know that Pikachu's eyes were filled with the same awe that filled his own.

Carefully, he lifted the box, tilting it so that the crystal fell out onto his palm. As he did however, a white piece of paper under the cotton slipped out and fluttered to the ground.

Pikachu bounded down to retrieve it, handing it back to Ash. The black haired boy set down the crystal and read the small print on the paper, wanting to get every word.

Printed on the paper was a legend, a legend about two people named Hai-Senpai and Haruka, a famous Crystal Lake, the legendary pokemon Suicune, and the love that entwined them all together. Ash felt himself absorbed in the story, reading it out loud for Pikachu's sake. When he finished, he was surprised to find that his eyes were slightly wet.

The very last line on the paper was simple.

'…_And so, from that day forward, the blue crystals symbolized the purity of love, and the sadness that comes with it.'_

(_Love?)_

He couldn't be sure. A little confused, Ash put the paper back down and took the crystal, cupping it in his palm. The blue facets were remarkably bright, the distinct shade reminding him of something…

_May's eyes._

It was surprising how absolute the fact was. Ash shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

"Pika! Pika pi!"

The electric pokemon's cry startled him. Alarmed, Ash looked down at his friend. Pikachu was tugging at his shirt, pointing frantically at the piece of paper that contained the legend.

There was writing on the back of it.

Ash put down the crystal again, this time hastily, and picked up the paper, eyeing the neat, feminine script that was almost too familiar.

**_I love you._**

'…'

_(May?)_

_(Love?)_

There was no telling what feelings Ash felt next. There was too much of it, each overriding the next, melding from confusion, to disbelief, then to other emotions he never even dreamed that he would experience, feelings that made no sense, _mindless, meaningless, yet so beautiful, so right-!_

He wanted so badly to ask someone, to understand, to shout and scream and dance, to tell Brock and Dawn and call May right this instant, to ask, because he was no longer in control of his swirling emotions, his pounding _heart_ -

But, as quickly as the feelings came, Ash stopped himself.

(I can't. I can't I can't I _can't_)

He was suddenly reminded of everything he still had left to do, everything that waited for him in the distance. His dream, his future, his _duty_. He had no idea what to do about this little note, what to feel and what to think. It was too much, too confusing, too _painful_.

_(But yet, at the same time, so impossibly beautiful-!)_

Ash swallowed and stopped himself, putting a smile on his face and securely placing his emotions under wraps. Turning calmly to Pikachu, he let his friend down from his shoulder and went straight to the bed, crawling under the covers and deliberately closing his eyes. The leftover silence was an odd, pounding one, but also strangely peaceful, as if something in Ash's heart had been put to rest, even though another part had been scattered into unknown territory.

There would come a day were he would meet her again. And, when that day came, he would tell her. He would ask her. He could wait, Ash promised himself. He could wait. He would wait forever if it was for her.

_(and her alone)_

Previously frustrated and unwillingly silenced, Ash's dense, inexperienced heart gave a weary sigh and relented, allowing its owner to take this at his own pace, to figure things out on his own.

There would come a day, Ash promised. One day. After everything was said and done, after his journey had come to a closure and he could properly _think_ and _feel_, he would revisit these emotions again.

_(with May)_

But, even though he told himself not to think about it any longer, the small smile never left his face, the new _warmth_ in his hindsight never left his mind.

And in his hands, he cradled the crystal and the note, holding them ever closer to his heart.

* * *

**Annotations:**

**[1] **_**Hai**_** literally means "ash" in Japanese.**

**[2] **_**Haruka**_** is May's Japanese name.**

**The 'Crystal Lake' legend was something that I came up with all on a whim. Interestingly enough, I worked out the major plotline and details while I was at swim practice, surrounded by water. :)**

**All I want for the holidays are reviews. Please?**

**Merry Christmas! And thanks for reading!**

**Kisses,**

**WingsofRain**


End file.
